fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Jaggia
Great Jaggia is the female equivalent of Great Jaggi that rarely form within packs of Jaggi. Physiology It is heavily resembles the appearance of a Jaggi but retains purple shaded claws that grants a form of affinity to their claw attacks, dealing double or even triple the damage they normally do, they retain green eyes, a darker hued body and more residues of webbing around the frills. She is signifcantly much larger than her male counterpart. Behavior Their behaviours varies on whether they remain within a pack, or aren't kicked out from the pack. They're able to go living a solitary life with much less risk of being preyed on due to their large size and prowess in physical combat. If remaining within a pack, it does not contribute much to it. The reason they tend to be kicked off the pack varies from occasions such as the Great Jaggia preying on the small Jaggi, attempting to attack the Great Jaggi or eating the eggs of a Jaggia's nest. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Herbivores Arch-Rivals: Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Great Baggi Behavior Towards Other Monsters If it comes across a Great Jaggi, they will consistently growl at each other, the Jaggi will go aside the Great Jaggi to avoid being eaten by Great Jaggia, one of either side will run off. If it comes across a Great Wroggi or a Great Baggi, they will have a turf war. Tracks Tracks: Razor Hooked prints, Frilled webbing, Scaly fur Cutscenes N/A Abilities Features a lot of physical attributes that allow it to perform consistent combos without stopping, including a a special tail combo move that stuns hunters. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its eyes will start to glimmer and smoke will puff from is mouth. It gains the affinity based claws during rage mode. *Tired State: It will start to drool, it falls down occasionally when attempting physical attacks. Mounts You mount it in similar fashion to Great Jaggi. Lore N/A Ecology *Habitat Range Inhabits the same areas as their male counterparts do, whether it be arid or temperate regions, although have been encountered in high altitude locations and abyssal caverns. *Ecological Niche Due to most Great Jaggia individuals being solitary, they may get preyed upon by a wide range of predators, however, the Great Jaggia holds more physical prowess than any other member of its kind. *Biological Adaptations Its large size can ward off predators that would prey on a regular Jaggi, its physical attributes has been seen to wear down even larger monsters. *Behavior Their behaviours varies on whether they remain within a pack, or aren't kicked out from the pack. They're able to go living a solitary life with much less risk of being preyed on due to their large size and prowess in physical combat. If remaining within a pack, it does not contribute much to it. Attacks Note: It retains all the attacks from Great Jaggi with double the damage, minus the howling and summoning of Jaggi's since Great Jaggia is a lone wolf and doesn't rely on a pack. Loud Howl: It will unleash a loud howl that requires high grade earplugs to block. The sound of this howl is reminiscent of a a deep pitched bear growl combined with a fox vixen cry in comparison to the howling monkey sound that Great Jaggi produces. Side-Step: It will side-step casually as its turning towards a hunter. Triple Bite: It will bite the hunter, take a step back then bite the hunter again and then bite the hunter continously 3 times in a row and then hipcheck. Combo Hipcheck: It will hipcheck at a hunter and then immediately turn to the side to hipcheck the targeted hunter again, it will do this 3 times in a row. 360 Tail Whip: It will leap upwards and whip its tail in a 360 degrees angle, covering all space around it. Headbutt Charge: It will proceed to home in and then charge at a hunter before proceeding to headbutt the hunter that is hit by the charge. Bite Charge: It will proceed to home in and then charge at a hunter before proceeding to bite the hunter that is hit by the charge. Break Dance Shake: It will break-dance in similar fashion to Kamu Ogaron, sending herself stumbling and jumping all over the place. Jump Slam: It will jump upwards and then slam back into the ground. This causes quake. Leap of Faith: It will leap extremely high in the air towards a hunters position. Claw Swipe: It will swipe its claws in similar fashion to Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. Claw Dash: It will raise both arms and then dash both its talons in front of it, dealing a ton of damage. Charge Somersault: It will home in and charge at a hunter and proceed to do a somersault, if the Great Jaggia misses, the Great Jaggia will turn around as its charging to do a somersault. Side-Step 360 Bite Spin: It will side-step before then turning a 360 degrees angle and biting the targeted hunter that is near it. Stun Combo: It will spin its tail in a 360 degrees angle consistently, any hunters caught in this radius will be instantly inflicted with Stun, the Great Jaggia will then step back a few ways and proceed leap and divebomb at full force at the hunters position, doing a somersault in the process. Breakable parts The tail can be cut off and carved once, the frills can be broken twice, the body can be scarred 3 times. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Arms Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★ Slinger Ammo Piercing pods can drop from it, can be used to cut off the tail. Carves Interactions With Other Monsters * It will prey on random Herbivores such as Aptonoth, Apceros, Brakulath or Larinoth, and eat their corpses. * It will occasionally find a sheltered part of the map and then take a small nap. * It will watch a small lake briefly and attempt to catch fish, sometimes it succeeds, other times, it fails. Turf War Great Jaggia vs Great Jaggi N/A Great Jaggia vs Great Wroggi N/A Great Jaggia vs Great Baggi N/A Great Jaggia vs Vespoid Queen N/A Great Jaggia vs Cephadrome N/A Note: Despite Great Jaggia and Great Jaggi being very disputive towards each other, they won't ever fight unless the Great Jaggia has eaten a Jaggi (which can occur if its exhausted). Achievement Lady Killer: Hunt down all monsters that are female-only (Great Jaggia, Vespoid Queen, Agsolestea Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Black Diablos, Nono Ogaron, Gammoth, Aviarcta, Lunastra, Kulve Taroth and Ahtal-Ka) Man Eater: Hunt down all monsters that are male-only (Great Jaggi, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Aviarctin, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Kamu Ogaron, Astalos, Aglunastos, Nergigante, Teostra, Shiro Taroth and Merophos) Notes * Is based off the fact that Jaggia don't have a great counterpart. * Made to be tougher than Great Jaggi while still generally being the same monster. * All Great Jaggia's are female. * Great Jaggia's and Great Jaggi's mating is a possibility but it rarely occurs due to their disputive behaviours towards its each other. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker